


Why Writing is Like Making Love

by LadyXandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Sex, Metaphors, Other, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandra/pseuds/LadyXandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came to me when I was trying to explain my nervousness about beginning to write again compared to how I usually feel once I've been writing for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Writing is Like Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is graphic for the most part, and is not for children or those uncomfortable with sex.

It's like planning a book are the fantasies a virgin has. All big and fantastic. Then when you actually get the chance to get to work, suddenly you're all thumbs. You're worried if you can pull everything you imagined, putting it together now into something that will please someone else.

 

The first few chapters are like the first kiss. They can sometimes be too short or too long, and sometimes there is this rush to get it over with so you can get to the better stuff. The chapters after that is when you start to relax and feel a little more confident, and you're getting some responses that what you're doing is at least pleasing to someone else, which gives you more confidence.

 

After that though - the next big jitters. Over the clothes or under the clothes? Just how long do I want to make this story? Is going to be a short and sweet make out sesh that, while over quickly, is still sweet and leaves you begging for more at a later date? Or are you going to swallow your passion and go full tilt?

 

The middle chapters is the real meat of it all. The heavy bump and grind. The writhing and finding just the right spots to exploit for greatest effect. And when you get there, you're moving fast, but it's so good you don't care.

 

Story climax comes next. What happens to our hero? What has all this sweating and heavy breathing been leading up to? That's the start of the actual sex. The penetration. The shock. The gasp. The "Oh my god!"

 

After that it's steady ride to the end. Do you go fast or slow? Hard or soft? Or a is it a mixture? Whichever you choose, the end is coming soon. You can feel it, and while you don't want this experience to end, you can't stop yourself. The tension builds and builds until finally!

 

The moment you have waited for since the very beginning. And if you're a good lover (writer) is even better than you could have ever imagined.

 

Breathing heavy, you collapse spent and satisfied. And then, once all that is over and you are lying there is the sweet embrace of your lover, comes the epilogue. The sweet cuddling and light stroking that lovers do when they enjoy the moment after sex. It's short. It's sweet. And it gives a very much satisfying ending to an amazing experience that you will never forget.

 

Writing a book - or reading a book - is like making love. The better the book, the better the writer, the better the sex.

 

This is my nirvana.

 

Who else needs a smoke now?


End file.
